


A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (do you have an Idea what he is?), (implied) - Freeform, Gen, I just love hurting Jaskier and Yennefer, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Non-Consensual Touching, Pride is Jaskier's fatal flaw, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 16 of Whumptober 2020
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 8





	A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Forced to Beg|Hallucinations|Shoot the Hostage and I did Forced to Beg.

Jaskier glared at his former nanny, earning a slap.

“You’ve always failed at being a good boy, haven’t you?”

He smirked and spat blood in her face.

“You and you’re damn family's pride will be the death of you.” She stepped back as soldiers grabbed Yennefer and released her from the wall. “But not before it hurts the ones around you.”

“She’s a beautiful sorceress and my men are just so lonely. They need some type of interaction, wouldn’t you agree Julian?”

“No. Don’t bring her into this.”

“Hmm? Whatever shall we do…” She smirked, “Forget your pride and beg.”

“I’m sorry, what.”

“Beg. Beg me not to let them rape the sorceress.”

He glared.

“Or not, I don’t really care.”

He swallowed, “Don’t rape her. Let her go.”

“I know you can do better than that.”

“Let her go, this is just between us. She isn’t involved in this, she doesn’t know.”

“Beg prettier.”

“Please… Let her go, please. Please, I beg of you.”

“That's better, well done Julian.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
